1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support mats for placement over muddy, boggy and marshy areas for supporting and moving heavy equipment and more particularly, to a laminated support mat which is constructed of multiple laminates of unequal length and selected width and thickness, bolted together and fitted with conventional cables at each end for positioning purposes. One or more wear mats or pads may be bolted to the laminates by means of channels to lengthen the service life of the support mats.
One of the problems which exists in accessing remote locations, typically for such activities as drilling oil and gas wells, is that of moving heavy equipment through sometimes muddy, boggy and marshy areas and supporting the equipment in these areas. Various techniques are known in the art for achieving this end. These techniques include the laying of log or timber roads which tend to become impassable over time because of the tendency of the individual logs or timbers to separate and bend, thus leaving holes, irregular areas and openings in which the heavy equipment tracks or tires may bog down. Other attempts to provide a more stable roadway into and over these relatively inaccessible areas is the use of mats or pallets which are typically constructed of eight-inch by twelve-inch by 24-foot planks or lumber and are typically fitted with cable loops at each end for engagement by backhoes or other equipment and positioning the mats or pallets in adjacent relationship over the muddy, boggy or marshy terrain to form the roadway. The individual planks or boards in the support mats or pallets are typically joined by bolts secured by nuts and may include the cable loops at each end for placement of the mats in a desired position. A primary problem with the construction of these mats is the necessity of locating oak timber of suitable size. For example, provision of four-to-five, eight by twelve by twenty-four foot oak planks requires a considerable supply of oak saw logs, which may be in short supply in the area. Oak is the traditional wood of choice, since it is well known for its density, strength and durability.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a laminated scrap wood support mat for supporting heavy equipment such as draglines, in reaching relatively inaccessible areas over boggy, marshy or muddy terrain.
Another object of the invention is to provide a laminated support mat which is constructed of multiple dense, hardwood laminates of typically unequal length and selected width and thickness, joined by bolts to define a mat or pallet which is suitable for traversing by a dragline and other heavy equipment to access relatively inaccessible marshy, muddy or boggy areas.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a laminated support mat or pallet constructed of multiple oak laminates of various size and length and butted end-to-end and side-by-side and having at least one wear mat or pad on one or both bearing surfaces, to configure a support mat or pallet of desired size and shape for placement over boggy, marshy or muddy terrain to support and move heavy equipment such as draglines, in accessing a desired location.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a laminated support mat of desired dimensions and proportions, which support mat includes multiple oak laminates of different length and selected width and thickness, which laminates are bolted together and typically include one or more wear pads, to define a padded support mat or pallet for placement over marshy, boggy or muddy terrain and supporting and moving draglines and other heavy equipment to access oil field sites, construction areas and other relatively inaccessible locations.
2. Summary of the Invention
These and other objects of the invention are provided in a laminated support mat or pallet constructed of dense hardwood such as oak slats, strips or planks, typically of unequal length and selected width and thickness, cable loops attached to the mat ends for handling purposes, a pair of spaced-apart wear pads attached to one or both contact sides of the laminates by means of metal channels and further including bolts extending through the channels and the laminates for binding the laminates together and securing the wear pads, to define a laminated, padded support mat for placement over boggy, marshy or muddy terrain and supporting heavy equipment such as draglines for accessing relatively inaccessible areas.